Just Friends
by CorrieFanx
Summary: Peter returns to the street after being away for three years.. He hasn't had much contact with the street except from his Dad and from Simon.. Has things changed dramatically since he's gone? Or does he think he can swan back and try to win Carla back?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Peter returns to the street after being away for three years.. He hasn't had much contact with the street except from his Dad and from Simon.. Has things changed dramatically since he's gone? Or does he think he can swan back and try to win Carla back?"**_

* * *

Basically Peter Returns to the street in September 2017.. but I've made a few changes..

Peter is 42 returning to the street

Carla is 35 when Peter returns to the street (so both of them are a bit younger)

Peter's background is still the same (Divorced from Leanne etc).

Carla's background has changed slightly, (Paul happened, Frank Happened and Liam Happened but - Tony Gordon didn't have anything to do with it)

Tony Gordon Is now on the scene (Carla met him through the factory).

Carla and Tony are in a relationship and has been since late 2016.

Peter and Carla divorced back in 2015 – a year after Peter left the street.

Carla and Tony are now business partners and are engaged since June 2017.

Michelle and Carla are still best friends.

Ken and Carla are still on good terms (friends wise) but they've never talked about Peter since he left the street (well not in each other's company anyway as Ken knows how much Carla struggled with everything especially then after Rob went down for murder).

Ken doesn't know anything about Peter returning to the street (nor does Simon).

Tony Gordon is around the same age as Peter

_**and finally;**_

Carla has told Tony ALL about what happened with her and Peter, loosing the baby and also about Tina.

* * *

**Hope you are interested in this new fic that I'm planning on starting! Let me know what you think and also I'd love to hear if any of you readers has any Ideas.. Ideas are always welcome :-) I have another fanfiction profile in which I am planning on updating a certain fic in a while.. but I fancied a fresh start and a fresh profile. Let me know what you think :-) **


	2. Chapter 1 - Just Friends

Chapter 1 : Just Friends

"Come on ladies.. Chop Chop! We need to get this order finished by 5pm tonight.." A very happy but stern Carla Connor said as she walked from the kitchen area of the factory into the office of which she now shared with her new fiance and business partner Tony Gordon. Carla and Tony had been business partners for about two years now and they'd been in a relationship for about a year and a half. Tony had popped the question of marrige a couple of months back, nearly a year after Carla and him started their relationship. It was now September 2017 and Carla had been divorced for two and a half years. When Peter left the street back in September 2014, Carla had decided to file for a divorce about a month later. She couldn't wait to start a fresh and change her name back to Connor. Carla and Tony had started their relationship around June 2015. This was after them meeting up and seeing a lot of each other after they met on a business meeting in April 2015. Tony had his own factory up in Scotland but after starting his relationship with Carla and realising that he wasn't getting to see her as much as he wanted to, he decided to sell his shares and move down to Weatherfield. Carla made him her business partner a few weeks later and from then up until now, their business was in fact booming. As things got better and better for both of them, Tony asked Carla to marry him in May 2016 and they were currently planning their wedding. Carla had told Tony all about her past.. About Frank, Liam, Paul and of course about Peter. Peter. The love of her life.. well, she thought so at the time anyway. The man that had managed in a way to make her want a family, when she had never thought about kids in the past. He was her soul mate but now, she was defenitley sure that Tony was the one for her. Carla had also told Tony all about her divorce with Peter and about how she misscarried his baby. Up to this day she still thought about her baby girl. The baby girl she'd never get to hold close.. The baby girl that she never got to dress up in fancy designer clothes and also the baby girl that she would never get to see grow up into a beautiful young woman. Even though she still thought about her in a way every single day, she had to carry on with her life.. Her new life, with the man she loved with all of her heart.

"Remember.." Carla started as she entered the office to find Tony sat behind his desk with a load of paper work in front of him, closing the door behind her.. "You need to cancel your meeting with our accountant tonight.."

"And why on earth would I want to do that then Mrs Connor?.." Tony asked looking up from his paper work and smirking at her.

"You know damn well why Tony.. You and me are going out tonight.. Remember? I hardly get to see you any more. You'd think that you were marrying our accountant and not me.." Carla said with a small giggle, over-exagerating just a tiny bit.

"Oh behave Carla you know that's not true.. I just like to make sure that our business is in a good place that's all.. And with a high maintenance wife to be.. I need all the money I can get.." He said smirking at her as he made his way from behind the desk and towards her, before leaning forward onto her desk and giving her a meaningful kiss on the lips. The kiss soon came to an end and he pulled himself away from her, looking straight into her emerald eyes. "Anyway.. why would I want anyone else when I've got you? You're the love of my life Carla.." he said before turning away and returning to his desk. "And anyway.. I wouldn't even dream of marrying our Accountant!." He said laughing and pulling a face at the fact.

"Come to think of It.. I am a bit greedy aren't I.." Carla said, this time making her way from behind the desk and sitting seductively on the side of his desk lifting her skirt up slightly before continuing.. "After all.. I do get to spend every day with you.." she said winking at him.

"Well.. aren't you lucky then?" He replied winking at her. "Look.." he said looking at his watch, "As we are going out tonight, instead of meeting my accountant tonight, I've rearranged for this afternoon." he said standing up, putting his jacket on and putting his hands on Carla's hips. He looked into her eyes and pulled her towards him. "I'm the luckiest man alive.. do you know that?."

Carla didn't say anything to him. She just smiled, looked into his eyes, his lips then back into his eyes. With this, Tony leaned in and started to kiss her passionately. Their kiss lasted a good few seconds before she pulled away and she said, "Look.. You better get going or we'll never make it out tonight." she said patting his chest.

He smiled at her before giving her one last meaningful kiss on the lips and saying, "Behave.." Before walking out of the office. Carla watched him as he adjusted the collar of his jacket. He was handsome.. and he was her's she thought to herself...

Tony exited the factory and he walked down the steps towards his car. He looked across the road towards the rovers and as he looked, he saw a man jumping out of the taxi. He watched the man making his way towards number one, as he himself made his way slowly towards his car. As he unlocked his car with a button on his key, he saw the door of number one open and saw Ken throwing his arms around his man. It then finally clicked. He knew EXACTLY who this man was and he could already smell trouble on the horizon..


	3. Chapter 2 - Just Friends

**Chapter 2 : Just Friends**

"Look.. I know it's a bit short notice, but if there was another way then I would come.." Tony said as he spoke on the phone to his solicitor and he could tell you now that things wasn't going very well. Tony knew that his solicitor fancied him, so cancelling his meeting with her would NOT go down well for her.

"Yeah.. Same time next week should be OK.." he continued as he sat in his car, which had been parked in the perfect spot so he could directly see number one.

"Yeah I know.. Sorry again and I'll see you next week.." Tony said as he ended the call and breathed out frustratedly. He wasn't jealous at all to do with the fact that Peter had returned to the street.. After all, his son and the rest of his family still lived there. The only reason why Tony was bothered was the fact that all of the bad memories would come flooding back to Carla.. The affair.. Tina's death and of course, loosing her baby. He trusted Carla one hundred percent and he knew for a fact that Carla would never go back to him.. It was Peter that Tony didn't trust..

* * *

"Why didn't you ring? Of course I'm happy to have you back, but you could of let us know.." Ken said as he returned to the living room at number one with two cups of coffee in in hands. He handed one to Peter who was sat on the sofa before he took a seat himself on his arm chair.

"Well I thought I'd surprise you didn't I.."Peter said as he took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "I can't wait to see the look on Si's face either.. I'm just about getting used to the fact that he's in high school right now.. Time flies 'ey." He said shaking his head in complete and utter disbelief.

"Well, Simon's doing very good and you should be very proud of him.." Ken said smiling at his son.

"I'll always be proud of him Dad, whatever he does. He'll be a better man than what I could ever be that's for certain.." Peter said looking down slightly.

"Enough of that," Ken started as he put his coffee down on the coffee table, "Anyway.. How are you?."

"I'm good you know.." Peter said nodding his head slightly, "In a good place at the moment. Not touched a drop of alcohol in just over three and a half years and I'm never going back there."

"And I'm glad to hear that Peter. I'm so proud of you.. I don't think any of us could face seeing you in such a bad way like you were last time again.."

"You don't need to worry Dad.. I'm back and I'm stronger than ever."

"So you're back for good I take it?." Ken asked his son.

"I am Dad.. Since Tracy is still living here and she hasn't moved up to the flat above the shop, I'm going to go back to my old flat."

"Do you think that's a good idea Peter?." Ken asked him looking a bit concerned.

"What do you mean?." Peter questioned his dad but he knew exactly what he meant.

"All the memories Peter.. Are you strong enough for that?."

"I'm going to have to face up to them one day Dad and like I said..I'm in a good place at the moment." There was a few seconds of silence between the two men, both of them not quite usre on what to say to each other..

"So.. have you seen Carla around lately?." Peter asked. He knew that he was pushing the boundry slightly. Peter always though about Carla, even when he was away from Weatherfield and he still thought about her now. It broke his heart when her solicitor contacted his solicitor to do with the divorce, but he knew deep down somewhere that it was best for both of them. Peter nor Ken had talked about her in all of the three years that they spoke on the phone to each other when Peter was down in Portsmouth. He no longer knew anything about her. She had changed her mobile number and everything. He hadn't even seen a picture of her.

"Peter.. Look you need to move on.." Ken said trying to get through to his son.

"Look Dad I'm only asking.. It's not as If I want us to get back together is it.." He said getting just a tad bit frustrated.. "She was my wife for god's sake."

"Yes exactly.. WAS your wife. She isn't any more. She moved on and just like you she's in a good place at he moment."

"and I'm glad Dad.. Believe it or not I really am.. I just want to clear the air with her that's all.. I'm back here now and I don't want us to carry on arguing. I want us to be civil. I'm not asking her to forgive me because I know what I did was unforgivable.. Just to be civil with each other.. That's all I'm asking."

"Well that's her decision isn't it Peter.. I wish that both of you for both of your sakes, but don't do anything stupid will you.."

"Like what Dad?!."

"You know exactly what I mean Peter.. She's taken now.." Ken said broaching the subject as smoothly as he could with Peter as he didn't know how he would react to the news that Carla was in a new relationship, let alone engaged to be married soon.

"Oh right.. Well, deep down I knew she would be. Women like Carla don't stay single for long do they I mean look at her.. She's stunning." Peter replied looking down to the floor.

"Well.. She's infact engaged Peter.." Ken said.

"Oh right.." Peter said looking up to his Dad nodding slightly. He wasn't going to lie.. He was gutted. "Well do I know him?."

"No.. He's a business man from Scotland. His name is Tony Gordon. He's been Carla's business partner for about a year I should say now." Ken said as he looked at Peter and gave him a smile. "Look, I know it's going to be hard for you.. Seeing Carla with another man, but you should also get on with your life. Who knows.. two years from now you could be married again with maybe another child. God only knows.. All I want is for you to be happy.. That's all Peter.."

Peter looked up and he smiled at his Dad, "Thanks Dad.. and I will be happy. I know it. I just need to clear the air before I do so."

"I understand Peter," Ken said. There was a few seconds silence again between the two men but this time, Ken made the first move, "Look, do you want me to have a word with Carla?."

"Thanks Dad but this is my mess.. and I'm going to have to deal with it myself.. One way or another.."


	4. Chapter 3 - Just Friends

**Chapter 3 : Just Friends**

It was now 10pm the same night and Peter sat alone in the living area of number one. Everybody else in the household had gone to bed, well except for Tracy who was out somewhere with Beth. He sat there, thinking about what he was going to do next. Since his arrival on the street, he had only seen his father, Deirdre and Tracy. Amy was spending the night in the Rovers with Steve and Simon was of course still living with Leanne. He had already spoken to Leanne a few hours earlier and he was going to surprise Simon tomorrow morning by paying him a visit and taking him out for the day. He was also going to tell him that he was staying on the street and that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He also knew he was going to have to pay Carla a visit but he didn't know how to go around it. After all, she was now living in the new flat with her new fiancee. In a way, he couldn't wait to see her once again, but in another way, he didn't either. He was honestly glad that she was now happy and in a good place, but he wondered to himself how he would actually react to seeing Carla so happy. He sat there for another good hour, smoking nearly one cigarette after another just thinking about what he was going to do. He also knew that he needed to go and see Steve. Ken had already filled him in about Steve. About all the guilt Steve had fely after the court case and how it lead to his depression. He didn't have a problem at all with Steve. He was one out of a handful of friends on the street that he actually felt that he could count on. He wanted to sort everything out with him..

Around 11pm that night, he decided to pop into the Rovers for last orders. It was a Thursday night, so he thought it might have been a bit quieter so he could talk to Steve properly. As he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on, he switched the living room lights off before leaving number one. He made his way to the Rovers, pausing with his hand on the handle before actually entering. He took a big deep breath in and he entered..

* * *

He entered the Rovers and he made his way towards the bar. There was only Steve serving behind the bar. Also in the Rovers stood Tony (Liz's Partner), Kevin, Dev and also Beth. Kirk, Sinead and Chesney were sat in one of the booths. They all looked towards the Rovers door when he entered..

"Peter.." A very joyful Dev said as he tapped Peter on the back, "How are you my friend?."

"I'm good you know Dev mate.. How are you?."

All of the men either said a "Hello" or a "How are you?" in turn to Peter all except for Steve. Steve didn't quite know what to say.. All of the lads went to play darts, leaving Steve behind the bar. Peter returned about ten minutes later to get another orange juice. As he ordered his drink with Steve, he said, "You're very quiet Steve.." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah sorry.. how are you mate?." Steve replied equally as awkward.

"I'm alright mate.. Good to be back you know.. Look I know that things are pretty awkward between us right now, but I don't want them to be. You've been a good mate to me Steve over the years.."

"Ha!," Steve said, "Do you reckon? I'd reckon it was partly my fault why you got sent down for a bit wouldn't you?."

"You were only telling the truth and look where I am now.. I'm certainly not banged up am I? The truth came out in the end didn't it. Seriously.. Forget about all of that.. Because I have." As Peter handed Steve the money, Steve refused to take it and said, "On the house mate. Glad your back." He said with an honest smile.

"Cheers Steve.. So what's the latest with you then? Are you and Michelle still together?."

"We are yeah.. We did have a rough patch after you left the street but now were back together and stronger than ever." Steve felt a tinge of guilt just after he said that.. mainly because of what happened between Peter and Carla.

"Well I'm chuffed for you mate.. I really am."

"So come on then.. You can't tel me that you stayed singe for all of that three years you were down in Portsmouth.." he said – the banter still evident between them.

"Well I'm single now mate.. That's all you need to know.." Peter said laughing slightly before taking a sip out of his orange juice.

"Come on.. you can't just leave it at that Peter!.."

"Well there was a girl I started seeing a year back.. But I broke up with her about three months ago. Things weren't working out between us. Then I decided that It was time for me to come back.."

Steve wsa about to say something but Peter interrupted him, "and before you say.. No! I didn't come back just to win Carla back.. My son's here, my family's here and so is my mates.."

"I wasn't going to mention Carla actually.." Steve said, but it was so obvious that he was about to mention her.

"Steve. I've known you for long enough now.. Look. On a serious note mate.. I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything to Michelle about me being back on the street.. Not just yet anyway.. If she was here tonight and would of seen me it would have been a different story.. Keep it quiet.. Just until tomorrow night anyway.."

"Why what's the big deal?."

"It's pretty obvious isn't it mate.. Carla and Michelle are best friends. Michelle will tell Carla straight away then Carla will be avoiding me and then I'll never get the chance to clear the air with her. A reunion is not on the cards Steve.. I know she's engaged to another man.. Tommy is it?."

"Tony. Tony Gordon.." Steve corrected him.

"Whatever. Anyway.. I just want us to clear the air and if she wants Tony there then fair enough. We can't keep on living our lives on the street aruging all of the time, it won't do any of us any good. We can at least be civil about it.." Peter stopped for a seconds as he heard the door of the Rovers open and a loud laugh could be heard.. The laugh that he was Oh so familiar with..


	5. Chapter 4 - Just Friends

**Chapter 4 : Just Friends**

"Carla.." Peter said as he leaned on the bar, looking at her – Tony standing beside her. "It's been a while.." He continued as he gave her a small smile. They stood there in silence for a few seconds as both of them just looked at each other. Tony on the other hand was giving Peter looks that could kill! Carla suddenly broke the silence, "Come on.. Were going." And with this, she turned on her heels and made her way out of the Rovers/ Tony stayed behind for a few more seconds, giving the "Don't even think about it" look to Peter. He then followed Carla out of the building..

"I take it I don't need to keep anything quiet any more?." Steve asked with a small nervous giggle. Peter said nothing, he just gave Steve a look before returning to play darts.

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is?!," Carla said angrily as she threw her coat on the sofa of the flat, "Standing me there, smiling at me. He acted as if he owned the place."

"Don't let him get to you Carla.." Tony said as he closed he flat door behind them.

"I'm not Tony.. but I know for a fact what's to come. I mean how ong has he been back? A week.. a few days? An hour?."

"A good couple of hours.." Tony answered. As soon as he answered her, he could of kicked himself.. he well and truly put his foot in it then.

"Ey hang on.." Carla said turning and looking at him, "A good few hours? How do you know?."

He didn't know how to answer her. He took his coat off and went to sit on the sofa before saying, "I saw him going into number one earlier when I left the factory.."

"Oh and you didn't even think about telling me I suppose?."

"Well no for a matter of fact I didn't. Why are you so bothered anyway. I though he meant nothing to you? I thought you hated him..?."

"Oh I know where this is going.." Carla said also taking a seat on the sofa but the opposite sofa, "You thought it you told me that Peter was back, that I would go off and run back into his arms and play happy families with him didn't 'ya?."

"Oh behave will you Carla.." Tony said starting to get angry now.

"Well it's true isn't it.. Why else wouldn't you tell me?."

"Alright then.. Yes. I did start to panick and it's not because I don't trust you.." he said as he got up off of the sofa and made his way over to the kitchen area putting his hands on the edge of the worktops, leaning on them. "It's him that I don't trust Carla."

Carla breathed out a deep sigh. She felt guilty. If she was in the same shoes as Tony then she would of done the exact same thing as him. There as a few seconds silence before Carla decided to get up and make her way slowly towards Tony. "Look Tony.." she started and as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, she said, "I've got no interest in him whatsoever." and with this, Tony turned around and placed his hands on her hips (Carla's arms still around his middle).

"I know you don't.." Tony said but still not looking Carla in the eyes.

"Tony, Look at me." She said using her fingers to pull his chin down so he was looking at her. "I love you. You are mine. MY rugged Scotsman. I'm never giving you up. Were getting married.. and who knows maybe three years from now we could have our own kid. It's you that I want to be with.. Nobody else. I've got no interest in no one else and definetley not in Peter Barlow that's for sure!."

Tony gave out a small laugh and now he was looking straight into her eyes..

"That's what I like to hear.." Carla said laughing with him. "Now.. do I get a kiss?." Carla asked him cheekily.. "Well Mrs Connor, I think you deserve more than a kiss don't you.." Tony answered back as he picked her up and made his way towards their bedroom.. She had now made it quite clear that Peter Barlow meant nothing to her so they could carry on just like normal. Although.. he knew that both Carla AND him would have to face him VERY soon..


	6. Chapter 5 - Just Friends

**Chapter 5 – Just Friends**

A few days later and Carla and Tony had kept themselves to themselves. Carla had obviously been avoiding the Rovers just in case she bumped into Peter – even though she wouldn't admit to it. Even though she was pretty sure that she didn't have any feelings for Peter any more, she still didn't want to see him. Seeing Peter back on the street bought everything back to her, the affair, Tina's murder and her miscarriage. Even though she would avoid him for as long as she possibly could, she knew that she would have to get used to it.. Especially if he was planning on staying on the street.

It was around 7:00pm the same day and Carla and Tony were about to leave the factory. They had stayed later today to make sure that all of the paperwork that they had were up to date so they could have the whole weekend to themselves without having to do any work. Tony sneaked up behind Carla, wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck..

"What are you up to Mr?," Carla asked with a smile on her face.

"Well I was thinking," he said spinning Carla around so she was now facing him and pecking her on the lips, "Since we have worked hard today I thought we could have a night in with a bottle of wine, takeaway, a film and who knows what afterwards.." he said smirking.

"I think that's a great idea," Carla said kissing him. She pulled away after a few seconds and said, "Look I'm finished here so you I'll go get the wine and you can go and get the takeaway."

"Don't you want a lift home?." Tony asked as he pulled away and went to keep his stuff.

"No you're alright. By the time I've got the wine and walked home you shouldn't be far behind me and anyway it's not far and I think the fresh air will do me good.."

"If you're sure.."

"Sure... Now Go! I'll see you in a bit.." Carla said smiling at him.

"I'll see you later.." Tony said as he walked off and out of the factory.

Carla smiled to herself as she watched him walk out of the factory. She was so lucky yo have him. Why did Peter have to come back to the street now? No actually he was nothing to do with her now.. Why was she even thinking about Peter? After all, he was supposed to be out of her life for good..

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, Carla had picked up the bottle of wine from Dev's and she was walking down the street towards the flat in which she now shared with Tony. As she was going around the corner by Audrey's she literally bumped into Peter, nearly dropping the bottle on the floor..

"Sorry!," Both of them said at the same time. They stopped for a second and just stared at each other. Both of them not quite sure about what they should say to each other.

"Look I need to get going.." Carla said as she went to walk past Peter but Peter blocked her.

"Hang on a minute." Peter said grabbing both of her elbows with both of his hands, "We haven't spoken properly since I've got back.."

"Yeah well there isn't much to say is there Peter?." Carla replied as she tried to walk past Peter again but he stopped her in the same way.

"Look, I know that I'm probably the last person on earth that you want to be standing in front of right now let alone talk to but deep down.." Carla looked down. "Please Car look at me," Peter said. Carla looked up and gave Peter a very stern look before Peter carried on, "Deep down you know that you are going to have to face me so you can run away as much as you like.. but that isn't going to solve anything is it? All I want is 5 minutes.." Carla looked away at this point before looking at him again as he carried on talking. "I know that you may never forgive me for what I did and believe you me I won't blame you but we can try. Try to get on. We can try to be at least civil to each other when we pass each other on the street. It will be better for both of us in the long run and we can carry on with our lives.. Can't we?." Peter said as he looked at her pleadingly.

"5 minutes." Carla said as she went to sit on the bench in front of Audrey's..

* * *

They had been sitting there for a couple of seconds in complete silence and it had now gone dark. Carla made sure that she had also sat as far away from Peter as possible.

"Look.. To be honest I don't know where to start.." Peter said.

"That's why I said that we've got nothing to say to each other any more." Carla replied not looking at him.

"I should start by saying sorry I guess.."

"I've heard it all before Peter.."

"I know you have but sorry isn't enough. If I could turn back time I would every time. Turn back to the time when we were happy."

"I can't be long, Tony's waiting for me." Carla said making it clear that she was now taken.

"I'm sorry but I've got to say this. I've had three years to practice haven't I," Peter said with a small laugh but Carla didn't react. "I also think back to the time before we got together. You were 28 back then, I was 35. I think about all of the pain that I wouldn't of put you through if we didn't get together. Other than that though I look at the happy and then I think about how glad I am that we got together. I had the world with you. Any man would be jealous of my position and I threw it away. All because of one silly mistake.."

"Something that you keep going back to for the third, fourth, fifth time Peter isn't a mistake. It's a decision and it was you that made that decision."

"You're right.. The stupidest decision that I have made in my entire life.."

"What are you trying to get at Peter?."

"What I'm trying to say is that you are constantly on my mind. Even when I was in Portsmouth. That saying – out of sight bout of mind is so not true. I've had another relationship in Portsmouth but I broke it off. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you Car."

"I'll be honest with 'ya," Carla said. "I've been thinking about you too."

Peter gave her a small smile before continuing, "I thought about you day and night Car. Wondered if you were ok. If you were happy. If you were with another man.." and with this Carla looked down as she instantly thought about Tony and felt guilty. "Deep down somewhere Car I knew you'd be with another man. I mean look at 'ya. You're gorgeous."

"Look Peter this was a mistake, I need to go." Carla said as she got up but Peter stopped her from walking away.

"Car, Please! I need to say this. I love you. I haven't stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will."

"Peter.."

"Look if you don't feel anything at all for me then you can walk away right now.. I won't stop you."

Carla just looked at him. She didn't walk away.

"You see.. I knew you still loved me." he said as he walked up to Carla until there was no gap between them, their faces inches apart.."

"I DID love you Peter. DID. I'm with Tony now."

"You didn't say you loved Tony though.. and anyway. Why didn't you walk away right now then when you had the chance?." Peter questioned her.

"Because I do feel something for you. I care about you. There's a difference between loving someone and caring for someone and let's face it.. We would never work out." Carla said with a small laugh.

"We could make it work.." Peter said, his voice just a whisper.

"Were bad for each other. We always were. You need to move on like I have if it's for your own sake.."

"The truth is Car I don't think I can.."

"You can.. One day you'll think back at this conversation and you'll laugh.."

"I don't think so.."

With this, Carla felt really sorry for him but that was the truth.. She cared for him. She didn't love him. She then leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek before saying, "Take care of yourself yeah.." and walking away.

As she was walking away, Peter shouted at her, "Carla.." and running after her. "If we can't be together.. Can we at least be friends?." Carla smiled at him.

"If you promise me that you'll move on. Then yeah we can but do me a favour.. Even if you don't want to talk to Tony at least try and be civil with him yeah? And don't tell him about our little conversation."

"I won't.." Peter said looking down.

"Eyy.. Chin up!," Carla said as she used two of her fingers to lift Peter's chin so he was looking at her and with this he gave her a small smile.

"Does this mean were friends then?." He asked her.

"Friends!." Carla said as she gave him a smile and walked off towards her flat. She was so glad that she had spoken that night to Peter, even if at first she didn't want to. She had finally cleared the air after three years with him and from that point on.. Both of them could move on and be happy..


	7. Chapter 6 - Just Friends

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks had now gone by and Carla and Peter had not seen that much of each other. Every time they had bumped into each other, whether it was in the Rovers or just simply passing each other on the street they had held a small and civil chat. Peter still felt exactly the same towards Carla as he said a couple of weeks back during the chat when Carla had knocked him back. Nothing had changed. He still loved her. He also knew that Carla must feel something for him and he could see it in her eyes. It might not be love at this moment, but there was definitely something still there between them…

It was now 11am and both Carla and Tony were at the factory. Carla was going through some emails and Tony was getting ready to go to a business meeting. At the moment, things weren't great between Carla and Tony. The factory had been busy due to big orders being finalised and their relationship had taken a battering due to all of the stress. As Tony got his stuff together, Carla carried on with her emails. Both of them were as stubborn as each other about who was going to talk each other first. Tony gave in in the end as he could see that Carla wasn't going to say anything first as she hadn't even lifted her head up from the computer screen.

"I should be home around 7pm tonight." he said in a low tone as he put his jacket on, ready to leave for this meeting. The meeting was an hour and a half's drive away from Weatherfield.

"I won't be home at that time anyway." Carla replied bluntly without lifting her head from the computer screen.

"Why? Where will you be?" Tony questioned her.

"Who are you? My mother?," Carla asked, lifting her head and looking at him. The first time she'd actually looked directly at him that morning.

"Why are you acting like this?," he asked her – his voice starting to rise as he got annoyed.

"If you must know, I'm going to see Michelle. Were going to have a few drinks."

"On a work night?"

"Yes if that's alright with you? Now I thought you had a meeting to go to…"

"Don't worry, I'm just leaving!"

"Good!" Carla snapped back as Tony left the office and slammed the door behind him.

Carla sighed and let her head fall back on the back of her office chair and she just sat there like that for a couple of minutes. She was bought back to her senses by her phone, indicating that she had a text. She looked at her phone and it was from Michelle…

"_**Hey babe! What time are you coming round tonight? The wine is ready in the fridge! Xxxx"**_

"_**Hey 'Chelle! I'll be round at about 6:30sih… Need to get home and sort myself out before coming over! See you later ;-) xxxx"**_ Carla texted back.

Carla then put her phone back down on the desk. She thought if she cracked on with all of her work, she may get to finish half an hour earlier. She couldn't wait to see Michelle tonight! When things were bad, she always went to Michelle and what better way was to talk over a bottle of wine?

* * *

It was now 6:15pm and Carla was all ready for her evening with Michelle. She hadn't gone to too much of an effort but she still looked flawless. Her smooth, silk, black hair was straightened to the point where it was pin straight. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a sleeveless white chiffon blouse and of course, not forgetting her trade mark killer heels. It was September and it was still quite warm outside so she wondered if she should take a coat or not (as she had to walk home later on). She opted not to because after all, she wasn't going to be home late.

She had nearly arrived at the Rovers when she checked her phone to see three missed calls from Tony. As she was about to enter the Rovers, her phone started ringing again. She decided just to answer him as she wouldn't get any peace and quiet all night otherwise…

She thought she'd been a bit too hard on Tony these couple of weeks but he had been equally hard on her as well.

"Hello…" Carla said as she answered her mobile in a more cheerful way that she had spoken to Tony in a few weeks.

"I've been trying to ring you for ages! Why haven't you been answering you phone?" Tony asked her, his tone of voice was still hard against Carla.

"I was getting myself ready and you know how I can be when I'm getting myself ready…" Carla said with a small, nervous giggle.

"Yeah well I was only ringing you to tell you that I won't be home tonight…"

"Why? Where are you?" Carla asked him.

"Who are you? My mother?" Tony asked her in the same way that she had said to him earlier. Before Carla got the chance to reply, Tony said, "Anyway, I've got to go." And with this, he out the phone down. Carla didn't know what to do next. She never knew that Tony could be so cruel. She wanted to cry but she didn't let herself to do so. He wasn't worth it. Not now anyway… NOTHING was going to ruin her night with Michelle….

* * *

After Tony got off the phone with Carla, he headed back to where he was having a few drinks in the hotel bar. He wasn't alone. There was a man and a woman there. The man was called James and he and Tony were pretty good friends. They had met a few years ago in a business meeting and they'd kept in contact ever since. It had been a while since they last met up for a few drinks so they thought they could do it that night. The woman on the other hand was staying in the hotel anyway as she had a long way to travel home that night. Her name was Erica. Erica was good looking and the type to catch any man's eye but Tony wasn't interested. As much as he and Carla had argued over the past few weeks, he still loved her and he was adamant that he was going to patch things up with her.

* * *

Back in Weatherfield, Carla and Michelle had shared a bottle of wine between them and they were both having a fab time. Carla had forgotten all about her problems with Tony and she thought not to mention anything to Michelle, until Michelle decided to ask her…

"So come then, how's life treating you and Tony?," Michelle questioned her.

"Ok." Carla answered her with a small smile.

"Ok? Just Ok? You should be saying it's amazing or whatever."

"Yeah well, things aren't amazing at the moment 'Chelle."

"Why what's wrong?," Michelle questioned her again but this time, with a more worried look on her face.

"Let's just say we've hit a rocky patch… I suppose every couple goes through it at some point in their relationship don't they?" Carla answered her honestly, taking a sip out of her wine glass.

"Not everybody does Car." Michelle said looking at her best friend in concern. "Do you think you'll get through this "rocky patch" then?"

"Right now Michelle, I really don't know. He's gone away for a meeting today and he was supposed to be home around about now, but he rang me before I came here to tell me that he's not coming home tonight."

"You what?" Michelle said looking rather shocked.

"I'm not really bothered 'Chelle." Carla said with a small laugh. "To be honest, I'm looking forward to going home to no arguments and an empty bed for myself…"

Michelle was now starting to get suspicious. "Please tell me Car that you're not involved with anyone else?"

"What are you trying to say? Do you think I'm having an affair?"

"Well, you look so calm when it comes to your problems with Tony it doesn't seem to bother you."

"Well believe you me 'Chelle it did bother me to start off with. It's been a few weeks now. The more arguments we have the further apart we go. That's why I think I'm like this."

"Can't you both just sit down and talk. You might be able to patch things up again and things might be great again."

"You might be right 'Chelle but he needs to sort himself out. I know I may not be easy to live with sometimes but he's not a walk in the park either."

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked her taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"Well… I don't think he trusts me 'Chelle. He constantly wants to know where I'm going, what time I'll be home or who am I with and between you and me I think that's something to do with my ex."

"What Peter? Please tell me you're not messing about with him again…"

"Of course not 'Chelle! I mean were civil and we have a chat now and again but that doesn't mean anything. I have to live on the same street as him 'Chelle. Being at each other's throats won't help either of us and it won't be fair on Simon. And anyways, both of us have moved on…" Carla answered her truthfully taking a large sip of her wine.

"Is he with someone else then?"

"I Don't know 'Chelle and it's got nothing to do with me if he is anyway. But I do agree with you.. I don't know how long I can live with Tony the way he is. He hasn't really accused me of anything or he hasn't said anything about Peter but he's got something in his head."

"Well, when he gets home tomorrow. Sit him down and talk things through. If things don't work out they don't work out. But as I've heard from you tonight 'Car… I don't think it could get any worse could it?."

Carla smiled at her best friend. She really didn't know what she would do without her sometimes. "Thank you 'Chelle! Now enough about me, Let's crack open another bottle of wine shall we." Carla said laughing.

* * *

It was now 10pm and back at the hotel bar in Birmingham, Tony was finishing off his pint with Erica. James had headed off to his room about an hour back, and it was safe to say that all three of them had had a bit too much to drink. As he finished his pint he said to Erica,

"Well Erica It was nice to meet you, but I better head off to my room now. I need to start back home in the morning…"

"What's the rush?," Erica questioned him looking into his eyes, "the night is still young." They were sitting rather close to each other but it wasn't Tony's doing. Erica had jumped at the chance to sit close to Tony when James had left an hour back.

"It might be for you, but I need my bed," Tony said getting up. He was quite drunk by now but he still knew what he was doing. That's why he thought he should go to bed now.

"Oh Ok then…" Erica said grabbing her back and also getting up. "I might as well go back too. No fun on your own is it?" She said laughing.

They made their way towards the lift and they had to wait for the lift to come down for a few minutes.

"So, what room are you in then?" Erica questioned him trying to make small talk.

"136, what about you?" Tony answered her.

"159." Erica said. "It's a shame really, If we were closer to each other, we could have had a bit more fun tonight…" Erica said suggestively as she and Tony made their way into the lift.

"Look Erica," Tony said looking down at his shoes as the lift's door closed, "I'm flattered, but I'm engaged." He said turning to look at her.

"What happens on business trip," She said getting closer to him, "Stay's on business trips" she said whispering to him. They both stood in that position for a few seconds, their lips inches apart. Erica then leant in and pecked him on the lips. It wasn't long before Tony gave in. As things got steamy between them, Erica started to unbutton Tony's shirt. Tony then suddenly came to his senses and he broke the passionate encounter between them…

"I can't do this," he said as he buttoned up the buttons on his shirt as the lift arrived at the level that his room was on. "My relationship means more to me." He said looking at her and getting out of the lift.

As the lift's door closed, Erica looked down smiling. She was disappointed that things hadn't gone her way tonight, but this sure wasn't the end between them…

* * *

"We'll 'Chelle, It's been a pleasure as always," Carla said as she left the Rovers through the back.

"I've really enjoyed tonight 'Car! Thanks for coming!" Michelle replied hugging her best friend. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you half way?"

"I only live down the road 'Chelle!" Carla laughed as she started to walk pass the smoking shelter at the back of the Rovers. She turned back to look at Michelle and said, "I'll see you tomorrow 'Chelle!"

"Ok! Please try and sort things out with Tony will you?!"

"I will 'Chelle." Carla said as she walked away.

* * *

As she reached the corner of Coronation Street, she saw Peter coming towards her.

"What are you doing walking home on your own at this time?" Peter asked her joking as they came face to face.

"I could ask you the same question," Carla said smiling at him.

"Well I've got a good excuse, I've just dropped Simon off at Leanne's. I took him to see a football match tonight."

"On a school night?" Carla said giving him a look but with a small smile.

"He's got a day off school tomorrow. Teacher's training or something." He replied, "but come on, what's your excuse?"

"Catch up with a best friend, followed with a bottle of wine or three count as an excuse?" Carla replied laughing. Peter could tell that Carla had had a good few. He knew her well enough by now.

"Ok then I'll let you off," Peter said smiling at her. "Look," he said taking his leather jacket off. "It's a bit chilly for you to be walking home without a coat or nothing on."

"Peter, I'm fine." Carla said laughing.

"I don't care. I won't look like a gentleman if I don't give you my coat." He said helping Carla to put his leather jacket on her.

"So I am actually going to be a gentleman and walk you home."

"If you want to you can and at the same time you can get your jacket back."

"Tony going to go off on one if he knew then."

"We'll he won't know," Carla said as she and Peter walked down the street, passing Audrey's.

"Why?"

"He's not home. He's on a business meeting."

"Ah right…" Peter said looking down. After walking a few steps in silence, he said, "Look Car I'm glad that you have found happiness again you know."

"Thank you…" Carla said smiling, nudging him as they walked quite close to each other. "I'm glad that we can be friends you know, life is so much easier when we are."

"I know." Peter answered her as they walked past Roy's and towards Carla's flat.

"Well come on then… Is there someone else on the scene?" Carla asked Peter.

"Nah, not yet." He said looking down as they stopped walking because they'd reached Carla's flat. "It's hard you know."

"Why?"

"Finding someone who I know I'll be happy with, who I love and also not messing that relationship up."

"Hey, I didn't want this conversation to end up like this." Carla said looking into his eyes.

"No I know I'm sorry." Peter said giving her a small smile.

"You are an amazing man," Carla said smiling to him and taking his jacket off of her. "You deserve to find someone who will make you happy." She said handing him his jacket back and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I had someone that made me happy Car and I ruined it."

"Listen," She said taking his hands in hers and walking back so now she was leaning on the we wall and Peter in front of her. "We went through a lot together. I played a big part in our relationship as well. I wasn't a walk in the park to live with."

"Still wasn't an excuse to cheat on you was it."

"That's one thing that we agree on then." Carla said smiling at him. "I will always have a soft spot for you. A soft spot that I will always fight off…" She said looking into his eyes.

"Why should we fight it?" he asked her. Looking down at her lips then back into her eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. Carla then leant in and kissed him. It was true what she had said, even though she'd had a bit too much to drink. Their kiss got deeper and their tongues started to roam each other's mouths. Their hands started to roam each others bodies and as Peter started to kiss down Carla's neck, she pushed him away slightly. "I can't do this Peter, I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I shouldn't of pounced myself on you like that. I'm sorry he said," he then went to walk away. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself. When was he going to accept the fact that Carla was with someone else? He needed to move on. For Carla's sake as well as his own.

Carla watched him as he walked down the street towards the cobbles. She didn't feel guilty at all for kissing Peter. The only reason she pushed him back was because they weren't right for each other and she also knew that Peter knew that deep down… She needed to brainwash herself. Brainwash herself to not fall In love with Peter Barlow all over again. She NEEDED to patch things up with Tony…

* * *

_**Well guys, It's been 7 months since the last update… Not going to leave it so long next time. Hope you all enjoyed :) Please leave a review! Would love to know what you all thought of the update. :) xxx**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Just Friends

**Chapter 7**

Carla awoke the next morning with a banging headache. It was a Friday and she should be in work but she decided to phone Sally and tell her that she wouldn't be in that morning. She went to get herself a glass of water and she then made her way back to bed. She was woken up by the sound of keys being thrown on the kitchen worktop. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock beside her. It read 10:49am. It was Tony. A few seconds later, she heard him turn the shower on and closing the bathroom door behind him. What was she going to do? Was she going to stay in bed and sleep this hangover off? Or was she going to get up and try and patch things up with Tony?

* * *

About ten minutes later, Carla decided to get up. She grabbed her silk dressing gown from her dressing table and made her way through from the bedroom. As she came from the bedroom, Tony was leaving the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and he used another towel to dry himself off and to dry his hair. Carla stood In the doorway of the bedroom they shared and just looked at him as she leaned on the doorframe. By now, Tony had noticed that she was there. He was the first to speak…

"I thought you would have been in work…"

"I could say just the same to you…" Carla said looking at him.

"Yeah well… I needed to freshen up didn't I. What's your excuse?" He asked her as he made his way to the sofas.

"Nursing my hangover…" Carla said not moving from the spot.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's feeling a bit rough this morning then…" Tony said taking a seat on the sofa and drying his hair off.

Carla didn't say anything for a few seconds but in the end, she just came out with it.

"Why didn't you come home last night Tony?"

"Because I didn't fancy another argument." He answered her truthfully. "We've had plenty of them over the last few months to last us a life time haven't we."

Carla didn't have an answer for him because she knew he was telling the truth. She then decided instead of beating around the bush, just coming out with it…

"So… Is this it then?"

With this, Tony got up and started walking towards her.

"Well…" he said as he stood right in front of her, getting closer and closer to her so now their bodies were touching. "I don't want this to be it Carla. I love you too much to give you up that easily."

Carla gave him a small smile and she looked down to the floor.

"What about you Car? How do you feel?" Tony questioned her as he moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She looked up towards him and she said, "Tony… I love you so much." She said getting a bit tearful. "But if we're going to make this work, we can't go on like this. Constant arguing."

"I know…" he said. "and I'm sorry. I haven't been the easiest person to live with these past few months."

"Nor have I…" Carla said with a small laugh. "and I'm sorry too." Carla said giving him a small smile.

Tony wondered if it was the right time to tell Carla about Erica. If they were going to patch things up and start with a clean slate he really should tell her, but he couldn't. Carla had thought the same thing after her encounter with Peter last night. Should she tell Tony? She wanted to and to forget about Peter and move on but she couldn't. She knew that if she told Tony about what happened with Peter last night he would be heartbroken and that would be it with their relationship. Carla knew that in Tony had a problem with Peter all because of his past with Carla. Carla telling Tony about Peter and hers' kiss would only lead to Tony most probably trying to kill Peter!

With this, Tony leaned in and kissed Carla on the lips. He then pulled back and looked into her eyes before asking, "So… Are we ok now then?"

She didn't answer him for a few seconds, she just smiled at him and put one hand around his neck before saying, "I guess we are." And she then tilted her head upwards so she could kiss him fully on the mouth. As their kiss got more passionate, Tony's hands moved around her waist and down to her bum. As their kiss came to an end, both of them stood there for a few seconds looking into each others' eyes like a couple of love struck teenagers.

"Take me to bed Tony…" Carla whispered.

"Are you sure…" Tony asked her as he pecked her on the lips, not wanting to push his luck as they hadn't really had sex for a couple of weeks.

"One hundred percent." Carla said as she kissed him again. A part of her did feel guilty about what had happened last night but part of her didn't, even though she knew that it was wrong. She loved Tony though and she wanted to make things right with Tony.

* * *

After their passionate encounter, both Carla and Tony had fallen asleep. Tony was the first to wake up though and the clock ready 13:10pm. They hadn't been asleep for long. Tony decided to get up and make his way over to the factory for the afternoon. He didn't want to wake Carla. He got up as quiet as possible and he managed to untangle himself from Carla without waking her. He closed he bedroom door as quiet as possible and make his way towards the bathroom as quiet as possible. He put his boxers, trousers, socks and shoes on and he then made his way back to the living room to get his shirt and his phone. As he looked at his phone, he noticed that he had a new message. He didn't know who is was from at first because the number wasn't saved into his phone. After reading it, it finally clicked who it was from. It was from Erica. The message read, "**How are you feeling this morning gorgeous? ;-) Really enjoyed last night :-P Hope we can do it again soon Xxxxxx"**

He deleted her text straight away without replying to it. How did she get his number? As he deleted the text message, he hadn't noticed that Carla was standing in the doorway again admiring him.

"You know what," she said making her way towards Tony. "I could look at that body all day." Carla said making a comment about Tony's very nice looking body for a 41 year old man.

"I could say the same thing about you Mrs Connor." He said putting his phone into his pocket, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her so the is now standing in between his legs whilst he's sat on the back of the sofa.

"Erm.. Except for the part that I'm only 34." Carla said with a small laugh.

"You know what I mean babe." Tony said kissing her on the lips. As their kiss came to an end, he said "Look, I'm going to head into the factory this afternoon."

"I'll come with you then…" Carla said.

"You don't have to Car, you could stay here and have a lazy day."

"I've had a lazy day this morning thank you." Carla said laughing "But on a serious note, I think I should come with you. I've got stuff I need to do." Carla said pecking him and making her way to the bedroom to get herself dressed.

"Don't go without me!," Carla shouted as she closed the bedroom door behind her…"

* * *

Around 2:00pm, Carla and changed, done her hair and her make up. She was making her way down Coronation Street towards the factory hand in hand with Tony. As they walked down the street, Peter came from the corner shop. Peter really wanted to cross the road without saying anything to Carla and Tony. Mainly because he didn't want to look at Tony. He decided not to though. He was going to be the bigger person in this situation. He passed them and as the was about to pass them, he said "Alright?" With a smile looking at Tony then Carla. "Hi." Carla said back with a small smile.

Tony's reaction was just to say "Peter." And giving him a small nod. This was an indication that they weren't friends, not by a long shot. They were purely just being civil for Carla's sake as Carla didn't want any arguments between them.

As Tony and Carla made their way up the stairs and into the factory, Tony entered first and Carla lingered at the door. As she lingered at the door, she watched Peter made his way towards number one, hoping that he would look at her before he went into number one. Unfortunately for Carla, he didn't look back and she did feel disappointed but she didn't know why. Why did she feel like this?


	9. Chapter 8 - Just Friends

**Chapter 8**

A few weeks down the line, things had improved between Tony and Carla. They hadn't had any arguments apart from the common bickering. Carla and Peter had kept out of each other's way and they hadn't really had much conversation with each other. When they'd had come face to face Peter didn't engage in much conversation with Carla. He was polite and did talk to her but in a way… Carla was expecting more from him. She knew that this was wrong as she was happy with Tony but she couldn't help from feeling as if she wanted more from Peter. Even though she wanted more from Peter, she couldn't say what she actually wanted from him. She was happy with Tony but she still craved a bit of attention from Peter. She knew that this was so wrong and in time she hoped that this feeling would pass.

Tony on the other hand was still receiving texts from Erica and a few weeks back, he had to phone her to tell her to stop. Of course, she didn't listen and the texts kept coming in. The texts read something like "**I miss you so much ;-( I hope we can meet up soon. Ring me ;-) Xxxxx" **or "**When you're on a business meeting again ring me ;-) We should have a drink again and you know what :-P Xxxxx"**. Tony had kept all of these messages In the "saved messages" category on his phone. Simply because if there was something to happen, he had something to prove that it wasn't him that had been texting her, she was obsessed with him. He had tried to kept this whole situation from Carla as everything was going great between them and he didn't want nothing or no one to spoil that for them…

Peter on the other hand had started looking forward and to his future. Some way or another, it had finally sunk in that he would never have a future again with Carla. She had simply moved on from him and he thought that he should do the same. He had settled into his old flat above the bookies and he had finally made it look a bit more like home for him. Since Tracy had converted the bookies into her shop in which once she shared with Jason's dad Tony, Peter had been out of work when he first returned to the street. Since he had previous experience in running a bookies, he had had a job in running another betting shop closer to Manchester central which was about 20 minute drive from Coronation Street. Even though he had started to move on from Carla, he still had a soft spot for her. Carla had admitted to him a few weeks back that she would always have a soft spot for him and Peter felt exactly the same for her. The way Peter looked at the whole situation, he would always be there for Carla as a friend but nothing more anymore. He wasn't going to be unhappy for the rest of his life, chasing after a woman that didn't want him. He would admit that he was still sexually attracted to her but relationship wise, they both knew that they weren't good for each other anymore. Peter couldn't say that he was in a relationship, but things were starting to get more intimate between himself and Leanne. Yes, Leanne. Leanne his ex-wife. They weren't in a relationship, but they had started to come closer over the past few weeks. Simon was the main reason why they had started to come closer to each other. Simon spent five nights with Leanne and at the weekend, he stayed with Peter. Peter and Simon had been doing something every weekend like went bowling or maybe going to see a football match. The majority of the time, Leanne had gone with them and to strangers, they looked like the perfect family unit. They had shared quite a few "moments" in the last week or two and they had shared maybe a kiss or two. He wasn't doing this to try and score points when it comes to Carla, he was just simply and honestly moving on. He hadn't gone out and chosen a woman that he may would want to start a relationship with. He had simply been spending more time with Leanne again and something had clicked between them again. They might not be "in a relationship" but they were certainly seeing each other and in a few weeks' time, they might become a couple again…

It was now the 12th of September and today, it was Steve and Michelle's stag and hen do. Peter had obviously been invited to Steve's stag do as Peter was one of his best friends and Carla had obviously been invited to Michelle's hen do. Tony had also been invited on Steve's stag do but he wasn't one of Steve's "closest" friends. Michelle had a theme to her hen night and her theme was "schoolgirls". Steve on the other hand had decided not to have a theme for his stag night. Around 5pm, Carla and Tony were starting to get ready for the hen and stag night. They had sent the factory lot home an hour early today simply because most of them were going on the stag and hen do themselves and also, Carla and Tony wanted to knock off early because they wanted to get themselves ready as well. All of them were to meet in the Rovers at 6:30pm. Carla came down the stairs at around 6:00 and she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her black hair was curled and her makeup was immaculate. She wore a short tight mini skirt, a classic school shirt which she had left most of the top buttons undone, she had stolen one of Tony's ties which she thought might look like an old school tie and also not forgetting her killer black heels.

"Well well well Mrs Connor," Tony said getting up from the sofa and turning round so he could have a proper look of Carla walking down the stairs. "You look drop dead gorgeous."

"I could say the same thing to you Mr Gordon," Carla replied as she went to put her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

As their kiss came to an end, Carla said "As much as I'd like to do this all night, I think we should make a move don't you."

"And I was just starting to enjoy myself." Tony said winking at her.

"Come on you…" Carla said smacking him bum and grabbing her bag from the sofa.

As he was about to put his coat on, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Carla made her way towards the door and Tony said to her, "Look you head off to the Rovers, I've forgotten my wallet upstairs. I'll come after you."

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Carla asked him.

"Look if you wait for me I don't think we'll make it out to night… I'd love to have you all to myself…" Tony said giving her another wink.

"Ok then," Carla said with a laugh, "but DON'T be long!" she said as she left the flat.

A couple of seconds after Carla left the flat, Tony went to sit back down on the sofa and he went to get his phone from his pocket. Of course, it was a message from Erica again, and it read "**It's been way too long ;-) We should meet up soon :-P Xxxxx"**. After reading this text, Tony decided to ring Erica. He wanted this over with once and for all. He rang her and it didn't have to ring for long before she answered. He cut to the chase and he just said to her, "**Look, I don't know what you want for me or what you think you're going to get from me but you might as well stop now. I'm not interested in you Erica. What happened between us in that lift two months ago was a massive mistake, and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I'm with Carla. I love Carla. Once you get that into your thick head then you might then stop harassing me. Don't EVER text me again or I mean it. I will be going to the police and I will be doing you for harassment."** And with this, he put the phone down on her. He wasn't going to let Erica ruin his night out…

Around 8:00pm the same night, everybody were now in the Rovers. The girls had been drinking champagne since everybody arrived at 6:30pm and it was fair to say that Carla was a bit tipsy by now. All of the girls were sitting in the booths in the Rovers and all of the lads were standing by the bar. Leanne wasn't able to attend the hen do as she wasn't due back from her holiday in Spain with Simon until the following afternoon. Peter was there. He was stood at one end of the bar chatting to Steve and Tony was at the other end talking to Kal. Carla and Peter knew that they were both there, but they had avoided every chance of talking to Peter. Peter did look Carla up and down when he first saw her and he would admit that he did check her backside out and he knew that he wouldn't be the only one tonight. She looked drop dead gorgeous and he simply didn't want to come face to face with her as the lust for her was evident in her eyes. Tony had kept his mobile in Carla's bag as he didn't want to take it to town with him. She had heard his mobile vibrate and vibrate in his bag and in the end she decided to check it. As she pulled the mobile out of his bag, she saw that it was ringing and the number was an unknown number. At this point, Tony saw that Carla answered the call and she was still smiling at something that the girls changed but her expression soon changed. He was about to stop her from answering the phone but he was too late. He then decided to turn back to his pint and try to carry on with the conversation with the lads. A few moments afterwards he heard someone say quietly in his ear, **"You better get home now!"** and with this, he turned his head and it was Carla. She now knew everything and he needed to explain everything to her. As Carla made her way towards the Rovers' door, Michelle stopped her in her tracks…

"Where are you going 'Car?"

"I just need to pop home for a few minutes 'Chelle." Carla said putting a smile on her face as she didn't want to cause a scene. "I'll be back soon I promise." And with this, she kissed her best friend on the cheek and she left the Rovers with Tony following her a few seconds afterwards. Little did Carla know that Peter had seen all of this and he knew Carla very well to say when something was wrong or not…

Back at Carla and Tony's flat. Carla was standing right in the middle of the room looking towards the door, waiting for Tony to arrive. As Tony reached the flat, the door was already wide open and Carla was standing there with her arms crossed. It was clear to Tony that she'd been crying and he just stood there for a few seconds himself looking at her, before closing the door behind him. He was the first to say something….

"Look 'Car…" he said holding his hands up.

"Don't you dare 'Car me." Carla said pointing at him and starting to cry again.

"It's not what you think…"

"I've heard that one before…" Carla said. "So this Erica then…" Carla questioned him as she paced the living room floor.

"Look Car I can explain all of this…"

"You better have a good excuse mate I'm telling you now…"

"I have." He said. A few seconds went by and Tony started to explain himself. "When I went on the business meeting over a month back…"

"The one where you didn't come home…" Carla quizzed him starting to get tearful again.

"Yeah that one." Tony said looking down at the floor. "Well I met this woman. Erica. I can't remember where she's from now but that doesn't matter… Anyway," he said looking up. "She decided to join us when we were having a couple of drinks with the lads after the meetings. She tried flirting with me and stuff but I made it clear that I was with you and that I LOVED you. I must have gone to the toilet and left my mobile on the table or something and the next thing after I come home, I get all of these texts coming through. I know what it must look like Car but I didn't sleep with her."

"I didn't say you slept with her did I." Carla said walking towards him.

"No I know you didn't but…"

"BUT…" Carla said stopping when she was standing in front of Tony. "something must of happened for her to get these sort of signals."

Tony couldn't answer her because she was telling the truth. Something had happened between them.

"Tell me Tony…" Carla said starting to get tearful again.

"Look we kissed but..."

"I don't want to know," Carla said interrupting them. "As far as we're concerned… Were over. This relationship is a joke."

"Oh come on Carla it was just a kiss…"

"Just a kiss?" Carla said raising her voice. "What If I was to go out tonight and kiss every man I saw in town. Maybe I could get away with it and come back and tell you… It was just a kiss. If this is all what our relationship is about Tony then we shouldn't even be together should we."

"I love you too much to let you go that easy." Tony said giving her a stern look.

"So tell me then…" Carla said giving him a sarcastic laugh. "Was it just a peck on the cheek. A good night kiss?" Carla asked giving him a smirk.

"No." He said. He thought he might as well be honest with her if he wanted this relationship to work.

"What happened then?" Carla asked him as she started to pull herself together.

"We were in the lift." Tony started. "We'd had a bit too much to drink. She made a pass at me and things started to get a bit too passionate. I then came to my senses. She wanted stuff to go further but I said that I didn't want her. She then said that she wouldn't say anything and that whatever happens on business meetings stays on business meetings. We then arrived at the floor that my room was and I pushed her off. I told her that I loved you and that my relationship with you meant more to me than a steady one-night stand."

"How nice of you…" Carla said.

"Look I've been honest here with you." Tony said walking towards her. "She means nothing to me honestly." He said putting his hands on her hips, but she moved away from him.

"I meant what I said Tony."

"So are you ending all of this because of her. The woman that I don't even want anything to do with."

"Let's be honest Tony... Our relationship ended months ago and it's about time that we come to our senses."

"Car please. We can try harder."

"We've tried and tried Tony and look where it's got us." Carla said in a calm manner. "I think you should pack your stuff and go."

"Please Tony!" Carla said starting to get frustrated. "Please just go."

Tony was by now crying and in the end, he thought that the best thing to do for tonight was to go find a hotel or something. Just until the dust had settled. He loved her too much to let her go for good. With this, he made his way to their bedroom.

When Tony was in their bedroom packing some things, Carla made her way to the kitchen and she poured herself a larger glass of whiskey. She downed that drink in one go and she poured herself another one. After a few glasses of whiskey, Tony came from the bedroom with a small bag.

He made his way to the kitchen where Carla was in the middle of her drink and he said, "I've packed a few things for tonight and I'm going to find a b&amp;b or something."

"Look," Carla said turning around with the glass still in her hand and leaning on the kitchen units, "I don't think you should go back tonight to the stag night..."

"What am I going to say to Steve?"

"I'll figure something out," Carla said. "Just go." She said turning back around and pouring herself another drink.

Tony didn't want to argue with her tonight. He just made his way towards the door. Before he left, he said "I love you 'Car." She didn't reply to him. He waited for a few seconds, just in case she was going to answer him but after waiting a few seconds and getting no reply, he just left with his head down.

After this, Carla went into her bedroom to freshen herself up. She needed to sort her make-up out as she didn't want anyone to see that she had been crying. Tonight was Michelle and Steve's night and she wasn't going to let herself nor Tony ruin that for them…

Ten minutes later it was nearly 8:30pm and Carla was heading back towards the Rovers. After freshening up and sorting herself out, she was adamant that she wasn't going to let what had just happened with Tony ruin her night out with the girls. They were going to have a fab night and she wasn't going to mention anything to her best friend about her relationship coming to an end with Tony. Not tonight anyway, tonight was Michelle's night… As Carla walked through the doors of the Rovers, Michelle ran straight towards her with a glass of champagne and said, "Get that down your neck! We're leaving in less than an hour! Where's Tony anyway?" Looking quizzical as she looked around the Rovers, thinking maybe he had already arrived back before Carla and Michelle hadn't noticed. Carla downed her glass and said to Michelle, "Oh yeah about Tony, he's had to go to visit a member of family, an auntie in Sunderland."

"What tonight?!" Michelle asked her.

"We'll it's a family emergency or something. That's why I dragged him home so we could talk properly you know. He left around 10 minutes ago. He was gutted that he was missing the rest of the stag do but he said he's going to call Steve tomorrow." Carla said with a small smile.

"Well that's a shame." Michelle said. "Are you alright? Shouldn't you be with him?" She asked holding Carla's hand and guiding her to the bar.

"No he said it wasn't anything too drastic. He just had to sort out a family matter or something and it wasn't worth me missing my best mate's hen do for. Well he made sure that I was staying anyway." Carla replied with a laugh.

"Well that's that then." Michelle laughed pouring Carla another glass of champagne. "Get that down 'ya. I'll just go and tell Steve what's happened." And with this, Michelle walked off to the other end of the Rovers. As Carla sat down in one of the booths with the rest of the girls she couldn't help but look over to Peter's direction. He looked gorgeous tonight and she couldn't help but look him up and down as he stood there talking away with Kevin, Dev, Garry and Jason. She was hoping that he would look in her direction but he didn't. Why did she feel like this? Why was she craving Peter's attention so badly?

It was now nearing up to 9:30pm and everybody was getting themselves ready to head off to town – both the men and the women. Carla decided to go out to the smoking shelter to sort herself out and get her head together before she headed to town with the rest of the girls. When she stepped outside, she was not alone… There he was standing with his back against the wall with one leg up, taking long drags out of his cigarettes - Peter Barlow. Carla felt a tingling sensation go through her body as she couldn't help but feel excited with being in his presence, alone. Peter then looked up as he heard the back door of the Rovers close and there she stood. The figure that he was all so familiar with. Carla Connor.

For a few seconds, they just stood there looking at each other up and down before Peter just said oh so casually "Alright?" before taking another long drag of his cigarette and looking down.

"Could be better but hey ho…" Carla said walking towards him and asking him, "You got a spare one of those?"

"Since when did you take up smoking?" She said and looking at her properly. First time he'd looked at her properly in days.

"I don't. I just need one now. Let's just say I've had a stressful night." Carla said as she put her hand on the wall nearly by where Peter's head was resting on the wall of the rovers."

With this, Peter handed her a cigarette and said, "Shouldn't you be discussing this with Tony instead of pinching my fags," he said with a smirk and genuinely trying to be nice.

"No I shouldn't." Carla said, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag of her cigarette and starting to pace the Rover's smoking shelter.

"Oh," Peter said stubbing out his cigarette and going into his pocket to get a chewing gum and standing up properly. He could tell that Carla was pissed off with something. He could read her like a book after all, she was his ex-wife.

"Look Carla, do you want me to leave you alone?" He questioned her, again trying to be nice. She had told him over and over again that there was no "them" anymore so now, he wasn't going to take advantage of her vulnerability. It wasn't fair on her.

With this, Carla just looked down and tears started to run down her face as she began crying. "Hey," Peter said deeply concerned practically running towards her.

"Were over Peter." Carla said wiping the tears from her face.

"What do you mean?" Peter questioned her.

"Me and Tony." She started. "Were over." And with this, she made her way into the smoking shelter to sit down on one of the benches…

Five minutes later, Peter had now joined Carla and they were both sat on one of the benches in the smoking shelter. Carla had now composed herself and they were now having a heart to heart.

'Listen Car.. Feel free to tell me to mind my own business but I hate seeing you like this. What's happened?"

Carla just looked down, as she was leaning forwards slightly in her sitting position – her arms resting on her thighs. As Peter said this, he also leaned forwards so he could also be in the same position, hoping that he'd make some eye contact with her. Carla didn't look at him nor did she answer..

"Car look at me.." Peter said again, "Please."

"Me and Tony… Were done." Carla finally said and looking Peter in the eyes.

"Well yeah I gathered that… but what's bought this all on? I thought both of you were happy?"

"We haven't been happy in ages Peter… Well not really anyway. The contant bickering, arguing… It's finally taken it's toll."

"Can't you work it out?" Peter questioned Carla. He wasn't playing mind games with her. He was actually being deadly serious. The conversations that Carla and him had with each other these past few weeks showed Peter that Carla deeply cared about Tony.

"I don't think we can go back after this Peter…"

"After what? You seemed happy in the pub earlier…"

"That was until.." then Carla stopped mid-sentence.

"Until what Car?"

"Until.. Until I found a load of text from another woman on his mobile that's what." Carla said, her voice cracking a bit as she said it – obviously she was gutted.

Peter didn't answer to this nor did he question it. He just let out a sigh and he also looked down.

"You know Peter, I thought that I'd finally cracked it with this whole relationship malarkey. Guess not. It must be me. I must drive everyone away."

"Look Carla stop talking like this."

"It's true though isn't it. I can't make any man stay with me."

"What? So you're telling me Tony has gone and left you?" Peter asked her, obviously starting to get worked up himself.

"No he hasn't left me… I told him to go."

"Is that what you wanted?." Peter questioned her again, starting to calm down a bit.

"I really don't know anymore Peter…" Carla said starting to cry again. "He told me that he never slept with this woman.

"And is this someone you know?"

"No.. Well I might have met her before actually. You know when I told you Tony had gone away on a business meeting?"

"Yes…"

"Well that's when all of this has happened… Funnily enough that's the night that you and me kissed."

Peter couldn't help but smile as she said this but he knew that this wasn't the right time.

"When I read the texts earlier I was gutted. Mind you.. he never replied to any of the texts that he'd been getting. He could of deleted them but why would he delete his replies but keep the texts that she'd been sending him. He told me everything that happened that night. That the shared a rather passionate kiss in the lift as they were heading back to their bedrooms, but he stopped it from going any further. He told her that his relationship with me was far more important than a one night stand with her."

"and do you believe him?"

"I really don't know at the minute Peter. I think I do but like I said, I think that this just tops it off. We haven't been getting along these past few weeks… Our relationship has become very strained. I think a break would do us good to be honest."

"You know best 'Car."

"What do you think I should do Peter?" Carla asked him as she turned so she was now sat facing him, making direct eye contact.

"It's not my place to say 'Car… all I can say is," he said as he leaned closer to her. Their faces inches apart and taking her hands in his. "Do what makes you happy. If you truly think that you and Tony can make a go of it again then go for it. If not well… you just carry on doing what you do best. Pick yourself up and dust yourself down. Let's face it… a woman like you won't stay single for very long.

"And what if I say that I know for a fact that my relationship with Tony will never make me as happy as the relationship that I had with a certain someone…" Carla replied looking deeply into Peter's eyes, then to his lips then back into his eyes.

"Well… I would say… Make that decision when you're one hundred percent sober." He replied with a small laugh as he felt his heart practically thumping out of his chest… was this really happening?!

"I know what I want Peter…" she whispered.

"Oh aye… and what is that?"

"You…" she said as she placed her hands either side of his face and placed a passionate kiss on his lips….

**Well guys! It's practically been a year since I have uploaded the last chapter and it's been months since I started the first half of this chapter. I hope it's ok! And I hope that all of you is still interested in reading this story **** I have a lot planned for it. And believe you me, it's not going to be as straight forward as it seems to be at the end of this chapter so KEEP READING ;)! Please leave a review or PM me. I love to hear what all of you guys think! If you're not following me already I'm on twitter, and my account is CarterFanxo . Give me a follow and I'll follow you back. I'm happy to answer all of your questions on there aswell. Thanks again x**


End file.
